The present invention relates to an upright post and board holder arrangement for racks for holding things that can be conveniently and quickly set up.
Regular racks for holding things are commonly comprised of a plurality of upright boards connected together by transverse connecting means, and board holders fastened to the upright posts for holding boards horizontally at different elevations for carrying things. These board holders are fastened to the upright posts by screw bolts. The main drawback of this design of rack is its complicated assembly procedure. Another drawback of this design of rack is its complicated procedure in adjusting the elevations of the board holders.